


Sweet but a little bit Psycho

by manketil



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Domestic Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Heavy Petting, M/M, Ratings: R, Rough Kissing, Shower Sex, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manketil/pseuds/manketil
Summary: ''Им хорошо видел, кто такой Джинён, он прекрасно знал, что тот сделает, даже несмотря на непредсказуемость, но никогда не понимал, почему именно он делал те или иные действия. Впервые он столкнулся с человеком, которого не мог прочитать настолько хорошо, чтобы уметь обосновать его действия, понять, какие мотивы за ними стоят...''





	Sweet but a little bit Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> Моим вдохновением стала эта песня и в какой-то степени клип >> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXBHCQYxwr0 <<, так что советую включить перед и на время прочтения Ava Max - Sweet But Psycho.

Джебом был одним из тех людей, кто видит других насквозь. И поэтому, какими бы окружающие не были скрытными и одурманивающими манипуляторами, он никогда не вёлся ни на какие уловки, многие действия знал наперед и был готов практически ко всему. И даже сам Пак Джинён не смог стать исключением из правил.

Но это не значит, что он оставлял попытки.

Они оба знали друг друга достаточно хорошо: Джинён прекрасно знал, что у Джебома все ещё есть слабые места, а Джебому хватало воли держать себя в руках каждый раз, когда Джинён каким-либо образом задевал и выводил его из себя. 

Со временем Пак понял, что скрывать себя настоящего смысла не было абсолютно, и поэтому просто делал всё то, что у других вызывало вопросы. Он псих? Им хорошо видел, кто такой Джинён, он прекрасно знал, что тот сделает, даже несмотря на непредсказуемость, но никогда не понимал, почему именно он делал те или иные действия. Впервые он столкнулся с человеком, которого не мог прочитать настолько хорошо, чтобы уметь обосновать его действия, понять, какие мотивы за ними стоят.

Может, всё намного проще, и Джинён не знал, что сам творит. 

Может, он правда псих.

Но именно это и привлекало в нём Джебома, манило к себе, словно неразрешимая головоломка, которую только ему под силу разгадать, но на что понадобится достаточно большое количество времени.

Их первый поцелуй был неожиданным для обоих. У Джинёна просто сорвало однажды крышу от вида Джебома без майки, с пропотевшим прессом во время тренировки, и он не смог устоять, и так слишком долго скрывая своё глубокое влечение к нему.

Джинён часто любил внезапно появляться за чужой спиной, и однажды нечто подобное произошло в душе. Пак бесшумно зашёл в ванную комнату и, аккуратно зайдя в кабинку, кончиками пальцев провёл вдоль чужого позвоночника, заставив Джебома дернуться так, что потом ещё долго синяк не сходил с его плеча. А сны после частенько припоминали, насколько хорош был их секс с контрастным душем. 

Голодный до чужих прикосновений, Пак так же часто приставал к другому. Сначала как-то даже по-садистски раззадорить и раздразнить Джебома лёгкими прикосновениями к его чувствительным бёдрам до горящего зуда в промежности, а потом резко усесться на них, тщательно обводя своими каждый миллиметр. Джинён частенько во время поцелуя кусал губы другого, пару раз даже до крови, потому что ему нравилось, когда его ягодицы так сильно сжимают через джинсовую ткань. 

Джебом всегда осторожен с партнером в постели, каким бы страстным он не был на самом деле. Но Пак умел заставить его втрахивать себя в кровать до очередной треснувшей планки. И как бы потом не ныла поясница, ноги и плечи, чувство победы над чужими принципами исцеляло Джинёна, будто это всё действительно стоило сорванного голоса и сжигающих кожу засосов по всему телу. И, разумеется, это стоит всего, потому что после Джебом дня два извиняется вкусной едой, кофе, горячим шоколадом, мягкими долгими объятиями, глубокими нежными поцелуями – всем тем, чего иногда так не хватает Джинёну. А Им просто не знает, почему это происходит. Просто конкретно от Пака у него срывает крышу.


End file.
